kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasXIIILK
http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png Hi and thank you Re:Heya True Nothing really important You haven't answered in a while. Everything okay? Or have you not noticed my recent question yet? Please answer soon. 03:07, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi.............. I still need help with a talk bubble. What do I do with the codes? Where do I copy and paste? How do I make the bubble? Sorry if I'm annoying you, but I really need help. I can stop asking these questions if you need me to. Please help! 03:34, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm putting so much, but what do I do with the codes (I didn't really understand the tutorial.)? 03:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki Chat Moderators, rollbacks and Administrators > Chat Moderators Hi, it's me, Heartless Shadow. Is something wrong? I'm just curios and I don't mean to pry, but is something wrong? You haven't answered any of my recent questions........ I think I'm going heartless right now. Please answer soon! :( 03:11, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hello How are you. You hard at work keeping this place clean http://thelastonestanding.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_One_Standing_Wiki Would you like to help Its about any chearter you could come up with the name came to mind on the spot so may you help if not i will understand Yu-Narukami 10:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) bump Are you ok with this mate? just keeping you in the loop, just give me some advice on it if your not though :D 06:11, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm well if I can direct your atention over there you'll see that all that has been written down in the page I drafted has already been discussed and agreed on.... 06:14, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Signatures hey, i tried ur sig tutorial, and it wont let me put colors on my sig. could u help me? EternalNight 02:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) my sig coding that i tried 2 use is 20px< font color=red>Eternaltalk:Coldasfire|< font color=grey>NightEternal Flames KHD.png|20px without the spaces and double the brackets. It says "invalid raw signature. check HTML tags" eh, it still says there's something wrong with the HTML tags. i used this exact code: EternalNight . EternalNight 20:12, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ahh thats frustrating XP. what are HTML tags? EternalNight 20:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) gahhh oops :) ahh i fixed it :P Thanks for lettin me bug u roxas! 00:35, February 29, 2012 (UTC) } (UTC)|vexen=Hey, what's up? I was wondering why some of the images for the userboxes (including my friendship userbox, and the final fantasy cameos) aren't showing up. The coding is there but the images won't show. Could I please have some assisstance?}} March 2012 Puzzling 22:01, February 29, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=New month, new riddles here goes!!... Heartless Changes colors of the Heart}} i was wodering if you could or maybe find some Fuu talk bubbles because i can not find any sorry i forgot to sign my last one but i was wondering if you could look or maybe find some Fuu talk bubbles because i can not find any FinalHeartLover 10:27, March 13, 2012 (UTC) That would be fabulous can you make one for me and thank you FinalHeartLover 20:53, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much!!! i love the talk bubble FinalHeartLover 23:36, March 15, 2012 (UTC) HINOHEARTVERSED 11:27, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello Roxas X13Lk I'm Micah James I Heart's how are you as You must Know I'm A HUGE fan of Kingdom Hearts As well as K.H 3d & if you need anything what so ever me and my Friend's are here to help you as i always say it all for one & one for all hahaha Micah 12:29, March 28, 2012 (UTC)Micah James i Hearts HI ROXASXIIILK MY NAME IS NOHEARTVERSED I KNOW YOU ARE FRIEND WITH ROXASXION WHO IS ALSO IS A FRIEND OF MINE. I AM ALSO FRIEND WITH AQUA AND MICAH AND FROM NOW ON LET HAVE THE 5 OF US CHAT ON MY TALKPAGE.PLEASE LET ROXASXION KNOW THIS WHEN YOU REACH HIM PLEASE THANKYOUNOHEARTVERSED 14:30, March 28, 2012 (UTC) MICA IS MAKING A NEW BLOG TELL ROXASXION1314 THIS TOO PLEASE AND THANK YOU.NOHEARTVERSED 19:51, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Micah 13:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Hello RoxasXIIILK Im Micah James I Kearts: How are you i've Noticed that your a Huge Fan of Kingdom Hearts & so am i and are Prob busy and got alot of stuff to do due to you Hour's and that ok we that's Me & my Friend's will be on this weekend and would like you to join us we're all going to be talking about Boss Status's & other stuff so if you like give me a reply Early tomarrow and see you then Chat with you soon... Micah 13:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Hearts MDA Roxas! } (UTC)|happy=Hey, what's up? I sent you a message about a month ago regarding why some of the images for the userboxes (including my friendship userbox, and the final fantasy cameos) weren't showing up, and I didn't know why. I see that you are busy with your senior research paper (good luck with that by the way) which i completely understand, so get back to me when you can. :D}} } (UTC)|lexaeus=All fixed! Thanks for your help! Sorry I didn't get your 1st message, I don't know what happened to it. As far as the userbox project goes, are there any specific ones you want me to redo? or just go wild? Were you the one that was doing the paper on Zombies? When you said "...then its off to college and the real world..." are you implying that you're leaving the wikia after highschool? And it's okay that you didn't get back to me right away, i get busy sometimes too. Have yourself a nice day also! :D }} Re:Images Sorry about that,i've been out of the wiki for some time,and i didn't know that non-kingdom hearts-material aren't allowed,sorry,it's not happening again About the staff template Hello,just so you know,if these last messages came to you with a staff template,i didn't used them,they just appeared.Theghito 20:36, April 10, 2012 (UTC)GhitoTheghito 20:36, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry i'm really sorry,i'm having some issues with my talk bubble and infobox,it seems my TB is going to the trash can :-( about user The Dark Master sorry for all the bothering,but i was talking to User: The Dark Master,and he asked me to ask you why he was blocked,i tried asking DE but he didn't answered,it seems he's too busy with more important things,my friend will be gratefull if you tell me why he was blocked,thanks.Theghito 20:58, April 10, 2012 (UTC) hi buddy its me noheartversed just to want to say hi to you for the first time. sorry it was in the wrong start i did not know darkinigma was your friend i was just upset because micah is like the only one who write back and forth in conversations. in case you did not know i sent you a few other messages a long time ago to you. so to let you know you are on our team with myself, legendaqua, roxasxion and you. you can invite darkignigma to join also and we can all be friends. hear from you real soon.NOHEARTVERSED 11:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) yo roxas, It's micah james i hearts (i am worried and have question's for you that ok) ive heard from noheartversed that you don't like me that much for some reason is there a problem? and is there anyway i can chat with you via user to user if you unblock me on here via yt acount above and its becouse im trying to become a good friend here with u user's on here like you, soxra and dark enigma the founder so yeah what up with that? & the password i use for both my user pages on here u know is actually my job hunting e-mail address a fake e-address that i put togather the real one is actually with my parent's which hasnt been used in along time ago just so you know and a worning "this is a fake not real ok" and if there is any problem let me know about it alright? with that i don't know what to use for a password on here so yeah i don't wont to lose this password if i have via fake e-mail on live.com and i'm a little worried becouse i don't wont to loose you user's that i actually became a great friend's with so yep hope to hear from you soon and down below... chat with you soon my good friend alright.. micah james i hearts yo roxas i got your message and haha you couldn't be more right buddy.. anyway if noheartvesed told dark enigma im a girl hes actully wrong im a truth is im a boy my user talk page even says it which is still blocked *sigh* so yeah i'm on here via number wise acount and getting on there now so you should see me pop up on there any time tell me how to get on irc again i kinda forgot? heehee-hope to hear from you soon-micah james i hearts yo roxas dud it ok some people think i am a girl which kinda proves them wrong becouse they never look at my yt acount at all..haha so can you unblock me via yt account user micah james i hearts? if you can't then can you talk to dark-enigmaIII for me and tell him my e-mail address is actully a job hunting e-mail address that its not real and tell him i've got u as well as the other team member on here that are agenst him i got you noheartversed,legendaqua,me,keyblademasterzackery as well as menny other user ready to go up agenst him-micah james i hearts oh ok roxas i've kinda read half of nohearts section on what you wrote to him and um is it alright if u keep and eye on me for a while? i kinda wont to get my user page back up and running so that a way u me as well as our friend's on here can chat so that a way u can know who i am i've seen so menny user's complain and i know your watching me and know u can you help out right? -Micah James i hearts yo roxas did u get my last message via before u shut down? anyway de was the one who blocked me should i talk him or u? about getting my user page micah james i hearts back up and running becouse he was the one who blocked me before he became u know founder and it was due to a e-mail address problem this is actually my fake e-address so its not real & also i don't like irc so let's chat on here insteed ok hope u get this- Micah James I Hearts hey roxas its micah james i hearts ok here is a little info when your me when you don't have a talk page in the wikia you know i've noticed you can type anyehere but on the other hand when im signed in u know say my Micah James I Hearts then yeah i can't type. did de do somthing or is it for anyone can do? um oh yeah ive read everything that u wrote to my friend and don't worry i wont do anything to make you feel bad but i do have a question though can u talk to de maybe sometime dont care when to see if you can tell him to unblock me please tell him this ok i got get off my snip's is wonting on via homework so the stuff to tell him below and see you tomarrow ok........... {" micah's a good friend as his email address was a fake and was not real and with your promission and mine can we become good friends and watch him for a couple of months to see how this proceeds please and thank you for your time and signed yours name and mine name} Chat with you tomarrow roxas 22:24, April 11, 2012 (UTC)Micah james i hearts ok ok roxas i'll try lessoning to you from now on ok? so about the irc thing how can i chat with you if to say my user page micah james i hearts from this site is blocked and be no way i can type can u tell me that? also can i use this page as a chat on irc you know the i'm on now via down below? all i ask in return chat with you soon alright... 23:27, April 11, 2012 (UTC)Micah James hey roxasxIIIlk im on "status feednote web irc channel" and i do not see you on here yet um the user i'm using is 99.98.224.111 and up top it only says status along with the thing in the uper left all im seeing on there is another way to get to irc via from here? beside's going where u showed me on that user page? oh and by the way just so u kinda know i have a job interview of friday at eleven so yeah just today and tomarrow my good friend still lessoning to what u say though hope to chat with u soon... 23:52, April 11, 2012 (UTC)Micah James i Hearts hey roxas, get some sleep and chat with u tomarrow ok 02:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Micah hi roxas it is me i want to talk to you about roxasxion1314 because i have not heard from him. can you talk to him and let him know that his best friend is waiting for him ( if you do not believe me look at his talkpage). help me please and thank you for your time. i will hear from you real soon.NOHEARTVERSED 11:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) hey roxasxIIIlk i'll see u on Irc ok i already told her so see u there and hey sorry i had to make u wait yesterday i got up on the wrong foot and hope to make it up to u today with u & l.a(legendaqua) so im sorry about whatever happen on that and hope you and her are not mad at me alright... See u there 11:42, April 12, 2012 (UTC)micah james i hearts hello roxas it's micah i hope you got my last message, and i will see u on irc ok. and hey sorry i made u mad yesterday from what i heard from aqua u got steamed on me and for that i apoalagizing up & down how menny time i'm not going to count til i beg u for forgivness ok and i hope we can talk this out only this time u wont have to wait alright see you on irc via soon buddy... 13:22, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Micah James I Hearts HI I JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I AM ON YOUTUBE TOO. HEAR FROM YOU REAL SOON.NOHEARTVERSED 15:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC) } |text=Yeah that's exactly what I mean Roxas! }} hey roxas im on irc see u on there... 17:30, April 12, 2012 (UTC)micah james hey roxas, never mind about the last message let do it on via user to user about yesterday i'm sorry & please i'll chat with you soon ok becouse i got a lot to chat with you about... 20:39, April 12, 2012 (UTC)micah james i hearts roxas lets try this again something poped up & messed me up so try again sorry it messed up, 21:26, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Micah ok roxas, im ready? and i understand everything on what it said in the bubble on his talk page ok... chat with you soon.. 22:25, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Micah James hey roxasxIIIlk, i hope you got my previous message and am ready to tell the truth if you got the time do you wont me to put it on here? or on irc chat? alright i'll ready any time ok? hope to chat with you soon... 22:56, April 12, 2012 (UTC)micah james i hearts } |text=That would be great! Could you post the directions on my page please? Thank you so much! }} HEAR FROM YOU SOON.GEN.TYLER 11:28, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hang on, man. } (UTC)|momiji=I'm not good with words but I'll try my best. Roxas, you've given me so much help over this past year. From userboxes, to talk bubbles, to just being there when I need your help. I relied on you for a lot and you've always come through one way or another. Thank you! I wish I could be an awesome editor like you. I've always looked up to you and I still do. I mean look at that edit count! So don't tell me that I can't rely on you! I have proof that I can. But if you need someone to rely on or talk to, I'm here for ya! all ears! Keep doin what your doin and everything will eventually work out. :D Have a good day!}} Good luck buddy Roll Call http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Wiki-wide_Roleplay?s=wl please state whether you're still in on or not 08:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello my friend! I am a n00b to this site and I am in need of assistance. My avatar is broken. When I try to change it (selecting a file) it simply says "no file chosen" even when I choose a file. Is this because it ends with jpg? Or is it broken? I asked DE and he said it might be a glitch but you have alot of guides so I though you might be able to help. Thank you for your time, human being. And let kitties rule the world! ~Aris the taco cat of pwnage 02:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Replace Ansem Seeker Of Darkness Image. As you are the moderator of Kingdom Heart Images, Will you be able to replace the current Ansem, Seeker Of Darkness image with this one as this is a HD Quality, Official image of Xehanort's Heartless. The reason as to why it should be replaced is because it shows the pure-blood heartless alongside Ansem. :D } |text=Hey Roxas! In case you missed my last message, I would be extremely grateful if you could teach me how to create a talk bubble system for my wiki! If you could post the instructions on my talk page. Thanks so much! }} Talk Bubbles? Hey, I was wondering if you could help me make a talk bubble? Kingdomheartsaddict 01:16, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering how you save your talk bubbles so you can use them on other pages? Thanks, 13sora 17:59, July 7, 2012 (UTC) And thanks for the sig tutorial! Hello, RoxasXIIILK. I am Kaimine. If you please don't mind, can you make me a talk bubble? Thank you. Kingdom Hearts 4ever! 01:12, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey ? So I left you a message some time ago aout talk bubbles, and I finally got around to the link of your tutorial a couple days ago. I have followed to instructions, and I input all the informtion for creating it, but it won't show up as a talk bubble. Any ideas as to what I'm doing wrong? Sincerely yours, Kingdomheartsaddict 17:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank You and Farewell } (UTC)|excited=Wow, when I looked at the wiki recent activity, your username was the not what I expected to see. But I'm glad I did, if you can, or want to, I'll be on the IRC (#wikia-kingdomhearts) for a few hours, I would like to catch up and chat. :D If not, that's fine too, I understand you are a busy person. :) *EDIT: Does right now work for IRC chat? we are both on (KH-wikisocial) If not, KB0's hours are 4:00pm - 3:00am (UTC), and my hours are 2:00am - 5:00am (UTC) *EDIT2:Nevermind, KB0 just left, but im still here for another hour if you wanna chat.}} Umm, hello... :) 12:26, October 14, 2012 (UTC) |text= Hey! I read your message about leaving... well, not entirely "leaving" whatsoever. I know you haven't met me yet. I'm actually new here and thanks to the other admins and non-admins who are pros, I'm getting used to this wiki. I know you're still out there and I can really feel you're still out there because I definitely need your help, Mr. Roxas. If you're still out there, please help this semi-new member here about the userbox. I'm having a problem regarding the picture. I've actually consulted your tutorial about the userbox but I still don't get the image. So, please help me. And, even though you only drop from time to time, I hope I can get to meet you and be friends with you. :) Peace! }} 13:56, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hiya again! Please just call me Kessie, Mr. Roxas. I know my username is a bit hard so just call me by my nickname. Anyway, I'm so, so, so happy that I get to talk to you at least once! Actually, everyone here is really nice and good! They've really help me out. And, yeah, I've already noticed that you're really busy with work. Actually, I also don't have time to check in here. Even though I'm just a student, I'm not like the others who can open this wiki after school. I'm quite serious when it comes to school so I occasionally come here. Oh! I guess I've said much. I hope that we'll get to talk even if the reply takes too long. As long as you don't forget to check every once in a while. Again, it's so nice hearing and meeting you, Mr. Roxas! :)) if I'm not going to use a talk bubble for now. I think there's an error and I'm quite in a hurry today so, yeah, sorry. 06:27, November 6, 2012 (UTC) |text= Hehe. I'm really happy that I make you happy, Roxas. That's why when people are feeling down I tend to be at their side and make them happy. Though there are times that because of my super optimism, I tend to forget to be sensitive. I just want them to forget their problems for now and always think that there are a lot of solutions. You just gotta need to dig in deeper in order to find it. That's kinda my principle but sometimes I don't apply it to very tight situations. Also, all of us have our dark times but even in the deepest darkness, there's always a true light in there (Where did THAT come from? XD). Anyway, work and study are really important. After those things, you can come back here and relax and have fun! And, about the talk bubble, FinalRest and Coldasfire really helped me out on how to use the talk bubble in an easier way. And, the problem is, when I tried applying it, it's not working anymore so I'm still stuck with using the raw code of the talk bubble. Ever since I saw the talk bubbles (and the sigs, too!), I've always liked using talk bubbles, too! That's why I really tried my very best to study the code. I'm not really good when it comes to coding and stuffs that's why when I saw JFHavoc's (did I say it right?) code, I can't understand a single thing. Yours is much easier. :)) So, umm, I think I'll just share this. I'm currently playing KH1 and going back to KH2 if I feel I wanted to. I suck in building gummi ships so I let my brother do the building for me. I'm also making a fanfiction of KH3D. That's about mostly what I do after I study and do my assignments. Hehe. :DD }} YOU. } (UTC)|saber=ROXAS. YOU OWE ME AM IRC CONVERSATION! AND ITS A LITTLE OVERDUE. :P But hey, I'll be on the IRC in about in hour, so if you can, and if you want to, lets chat. :3 EDIT: go the the wikia channel. #KHWiki-social}} MIND BLOWN MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! :DD hey Hey! Re 21:57, May 8, 2013 (UTC)|rena=Hey Roxas, long time....again. Anyways yeah we have a new battle arena system set up by Chain which will hopefully go well...as for LA...you know same old anime reviews among other reviews....hmmmmm help......LA guess you can do what you always had done before LA suppose.....other than that...vote in LA's own arena!!!!}} hi roxas it is me noheartversed (it is ok i still use my only username and you got to admit it is a cool name and i have a cool picture too). i read on my page about you and irc? can you explain this to me please and i like to chat with caps on because i am more comfortable with it and it help me read my messages. glad to be back after so many years and i have many ideas to put in too (i will not bother with that right now but someday i will make a blog, can you let micah, zack and aqua this too? this is all for now so until next time and i will see you real soon.NOHEARTVERSED (talk) 14:53, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Re re 06:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC)|tohka=Hey wow...we're getting people back left to right...well LA is doing fine...LA is insane but fine insane and insane...meh....anyways...LA is still doing anime as always and LA's anime reviewing now has a plot!!!...the wiki is doing ok as it is on the fandom side and in general...........so yeah....awesome your back again Roxas! EDIT: Ahhhh another Fairy Tail fan...well ever since FT's cancellation well yeah it dwindled down a bit, thankfully a re-starter and continuation will be released next year...wooooooooooooooo!! more FT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...LA has gone to other anime as per usual...and gone to "theming" lengths for some of the reviews... EDIT: Cool...LA has gotten into some newer animes as well as a few older ones... Listing them all would be too long... If you need any recommendations for other animes look it up in LA's anime and manga page...it grew up a lot when you last left. That or if you want to know LA's current "situation" of the storyline in LA's reviewing...hmmm look at the Queen's Blade review...you'll be on track...although...trying to get all the clues and hints might be a bit harder to know...}} Re Re Re 19:18, October 5, 2013 (UTC)|happy= Oh hai! First Roxas, and now... Roxas! ;D Nothing much, In a few hours the ''Paradox cup of the Underdrome'' will be opened, so be sure to vote there! But besides that, not much. We actually have a new ''roundtable system'' we put in place if ya wanna check that out. I couldn't help but spy overhear that you have become a fan of fairy tail. Me too! Aye Sir! How far are you into it?}} 20:29, October 5, 2013 (UTC)|juvia= So you'll be returning to editing? Are you just going to do a little bit of editing here and there or are you coming back as a full-time editor? I hate it when a good anime ends, it always leaves a small void in my heart. >.< Well back in your day (I think) we would have roundtables on the IRC once a month to discuss new policies, projects, and the like. But since LA, FR and I are the only active editors, (until recently) we made it smaller and called it a tea party. ^.^}} 01:18, October 7, 2013 (UTC)|clock= I didn't realize how many FT talk bubbles I had until now ._. I'm glad I'm not the only person who comes here to procrastinate! But you should defiantly come back during xmas break! You're in college right? What year? Yeah, I tend to be biased towards wikia when searching for other anime too. XD Ouch! What is that cane made out of!?! Ahh how I miss the olden days. Glad you like my Juvia Talk bubble! I think I have one or two more FT talk bubbles lol. So what have you been up to lately?}} } (UTC)|ice=Aaaand this is my last fairy tail-related one! Procrastinator? Yeah, me too XP I'm in my first year of college. Ouch! *In loud voice* GO BACK TO YOUR DINOSAUR OLD MAN! Haha, I loved that part! I don't remember my favorite part of fairy tail, since it's been awhile since I last watched it. But not to fear, Fairy Tail is getting renewed! It just won't be for awhile. But in the meantime, be sure to watch the OVAs and Movie. Who's your favorite character? Mine has to be either happy or Erza. I haven't been up to much besides work, school, anime, and whatever I can find to do here. Random Question, do you happen know much about the IRC and how it works?}} 19:18, October 5, 2013 (UTC)|shikamaru=you actually have a dinosaur!?! GAAHH!!!! *runs away quickly* I have no idea when it's going to get renewed, I just know it will. (details here) Oh yeah, I forgot about Jellal! He's pretty cool too! About my previous question on the IRC, I'm trying to figure out how to get promoted to Sysop and I was wondering if you'd know how to do that by chance. Maybe you could find a laughing Roxas in the 1.5 version of days, that way you'd at least get a better picture!}} 21:28, October 7, 2013 (UTC)|zero=I hope they follow though with it too! I want more! Are you watching any other anime? Well never mind on the whole IRC thing then, I'll ask somebody else. Roxas, you lazy bum! :P Well they're your talk bubbles, so I guess it's your call. EDIT:Do you think you could do a favor for me? I need 2 darkened keyblades like on this page. One of them being the bond of flame, the other being the Stormfall. If you can, great! If not, that's fine too. Have a good day!}} 16:34, October 8, 2013 (UTC)|excalibur= Well if it's too hard for you, I guess I'll have to ask someone else... Well I thought I'd ask you and not tell you that you HAVE to do it. :P I knew that you had the skills to do it, I just didn't know if you had the time or want to do it. But since you can do it, GET TO WORK!!! You know, RoxasNobody and I were setting up that page, we thought that nobody would close enough to notice the doubles. I guess we were right, a nobody did notice the doubles. Well if you want you could make different keyblades, but I'm not sure what everyone's preferences are since they're gone, so I guess it's up to you! But since LA is still active, he gets the the stormfall. Also, we'll need the Ultima Weapon for FinalRest. I don't think it matters which version of the Ultima weapon, just some version. Also instead of the bond of flame I think I want the sleeping lion. How far are you into Naruto? Soul Eater is a good one! I didn't like the ending though. You should make your own anime page like LA, FR, SidVI and I! Join the club! EDIT: Also, if you REALLY want to be bothered, RoxasNobody and DTN have the same staff icon :P}} 02:28, October 9, 2013 (UTC)|evil= Sounds good. I got distracted sorry! xD EDIT: That'd be nice. Are you up for IRC chattin?}} 03:18, October 11, 2013 (UTC)|xemnas=Actually, I'm going to bed now, I just realized how tired I am and I have to get up early for work tomorrow. As for the images, you can either do them without me, or wait for me, whichever. The thing above your section on my talkpage was Byz making a template, but we already have one here. See ya later! }} 04:55, October 12, 2013 (UTC)|karin=Let's see... We'll give MelodiousNature the threewishes, Azul81677 the wishing star, Neumannz the Olympia, and I think that's all the doubles! EDIT: Found it! Give Yuanchosaan the Zero/One I guess.}} 17:25, October 12, 2013 (UTC)|normal=Well if there are any images that I need, I'll be sure to ask you! By the way, have you noticed that your JPG page has gotten a bit smaller? It's nowhere near done, but we're getting there!}} 04:59, October 21, 2013 (UTC)|roxas=No need to apologize! I do it all the time. I won't be doing JPGs anymore, because I can't properly remove backgrounds, and that's all you have left on your page. See you around!}} 17:00, October 21, 2013 (UTC)|excited=Sounds good to me, let me know what ones you're doing before ya delete them, so we don't have a bunch of red links lying around. Also, you'd probably have to be the one to delete them since I'm not an admin.}} 00:12, October 22, 2013 (UTC)|xigbar=All the images on the page have white backgrounds that need removing, save for the 1 .gif on the talk page. I'll be on here for a few hours and I'll be on the IRC if you want to get a hold of me.}} 01:47, October 23, 2013 (UTC)|saber=Aww dang it! I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to commit mass genocide of the JPGs.}} 01:37, October 24, 2013 (UTC)|axel=I just got back from work, so I'll be on the IRC!}} Smoke and Mirrors I'm too tired to come up with a title Arena 11:36, October 21, 2013 (UTC)|monobear=Hi!...LA's final Halloween arena battles!!!...VOTE for some Halloween eye candy...ku ku ku get it???}}